Detective A. Elliott
Is becoming known in the underworld as a copper who is turning rotten as she is not taking increasingly larger bribes. It's all her game to actually get a hook in the underworld and fuck everyone up when she catches a big fish. Back Story: Detective Aruz Elliot, born in England on 21/09/1897 Born from an alcoholic Russian mother and an English war veteran who was mentally damaged by the was had to endure a troublesome childhood. Since little she was very tall and became the tomboy hero of all the schools she frequented, protector of all the bullied she was easily beating up boys of 3-4 years older, even in groups. Mother used to lift the elbow far too many times and the father was silent and inoffensive in behaviour and tended to threaten exaggerate punishment due to his psychosis, but never got to do any of that. Aruz grew introverted and loved reading crime books, she had always a really deep sense of justice, that was increased but meeting a life teacher, an old homeless war refugee that came back from the foreign legion to find the whole family annihilated from the 1889–1890 flu pandemic, he taught her how to give and take a punch. The homeless man who still remains unnamed was telling her stories about the legion and how you've got to lie to see the truth about the enemy, and how he spent years behind enemy lines to destroy them from the inside. In the meanwhile father who was a good shooter started working for the Metropolitan Police when she was 6 years old and she was always asking him questions on the various investigations and tailing him secretly. However father couldn't handle the war emotions and often used to suicidally barge in on criminals and just shooting everyone without ever getting wounded much to the surprise of everyone, criminals included, who became quite wary of the person. One day at the age of 10 she came home from school to find both his parents murdered, she was taken in an orphanage as she had no other living relatives, but she swore an oath to get every criminal convicted, for their punishment. She started investigating the scene with the knowledge piked up here an there and lead the police to follow a trail of clues to find the murderers of her family and getting them caught red handed in dealing weapons. Once grown out of the orphanage she applied to work in the police force at the age of 16 but they would only let her do secretarial jobs. However she managed to always outsmart all the officers whom she was working for, putting together clues and solving their cases without getting out of the office. The turning point in her life was at a month before turning 18 Mafia gangs managed to burst in the police station to threaten the police chief in closing an investigation of the local Mafia boss. Aruz wouldn't have it but was disarmed, however as one of the thugs touched her bottom she snatched the gun out of his hand and took him hostage. While the other thugs were laughing at the thought of their friend being outsmarted by a woman she actually managed to suddenly shoot to disarm them scaring the shit out of them and obliging them to run into the police chief's office without their weapons. On that day she managed to arrest the 3 thugs. That action finally got her badge and promotion to the recently formed Women Police Service. The new all women police service was a uniformed organisation of women to deter pimps and discourage young women from entering prostitution, however thanks to the war situation to put women temporarily in men's places, their usefulness would lead to their permanent continuation after the war. However the police women didn't have power of arrest until 1923. Until then Aruz and her team were leaving every morning dozens of tied up criminals packed with bags full of clues in the back-alley of the police station. Finally in 1924 she got promoted Inspector to the Criminal Intelligence Department, where she organised her persona to partly dwell with crime to form informers in order to catch the bigger fish, however in the next decade the originally constructed fake rumours of corruption, fuelled by jealousy of the male police staff caused her lots of trouble in the police force. Luckily she always kept a really detailed and accurate written record of her actions, with proof of her loyalty that she let only the various police chiefs see. The general infamy only worked better for her as made her part more realistic when she mingled with crime and informers to investigate where no one could, many fear her, and criminal bosses partially respect her. Detective Elliott often worked along with various secret services agents as she was often the most informed person on organised crime in Britain. She met Dr. Lotto in 1932 while was investigating on the involvement of organised crime in industrial espionage, she realised incredibly quickly that his was just a cover and that he was working for an intelligence organisation. However love sparked and they have a casual independent love relationship. She's also met Dosch D. Vice following money trails and has him by the balls, Don Al Capop is her main enemy but often grasses other big fish, also he doesn't normally murder people which is pretty positive looking at other Dons' so they grew a partially friendly relationship. She is fond Dorris Night of her as she is going to vote for her on the next elections as she could be London's first female Mayor giving more power to the female police officers. Gideon 'Sandy' Fitzpatrick is another friend of the detective, they meet rarely and compare their odd-ball stories. She knows of Karlotta and doesn't really like her as is the stereotype of the kind of women she hates. She didn't know Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov until the night of the murder when she trailed her home. Recent Events: In December she received important information from one of her underground informers of a large cargo of illegal goods in America that was being prepared for shipping to London in January, to Al Capop's warehouse, this could have been an awesome occasion to take some good evidence to get Al Capop' Development.' -Aruz is given the backstory. She is also told there is only one killer. -She is also given three envelopes containing the orientations of the questions she'll be asking during Act I, II and III. '''Intro' -You open with a description of the situation. -All characters introduce themselves in a specific given order. '''Act I' -Aruz asks questions regarding where each character was the night of the Murder. -Each character responds by improv or prepared text. It is important we each have an alibi. -You, as SISMI agent, provide clues for a third of the characters. '''Act II' -Aruz asks questions regarding what relationship each character had with the Mayor. -Each character responds by improv or prepared text. It is important we each have a specific relationship with the Mayor. -You, as SISMI agent, provide clues for a third of the characters. '''Act III' -Aruz asks questions regarding the motives we all would have for killing the Mayor. -Each character responds by improv or prepared text. -You, as SISMI agent, provide clues for a third of the characters. C''onclusion'''' -Aruz is given time to reflect. -Aruz must give her answer on who killed the Mayor. She must designate only one of us.